I swear it must be heaven's light
by SimonPhoenix
Summary: Trust is a hard thing to do, trusting a possible enemy is even harder. SSHG Hard R for Violence Language and Sexual content
1. Three Days of Detention with a snake

AN/ I own none of these characters....I do however own this plot. The rating is a hard R, for violence, sexual content, and strong language. If you cannot handle any of these themes please do us all a favor and turn around and limit your search to g - pg 13   
  
He had no doubt, James and Lilly had pushed Voldemort too far this time. Voldemort had been in an excellent mood that night at the Death Eaters meeting, his pale skin contrasted those deep, piercing crimson red eyes that glittered so mischievously this night. Young Lucius, his once trusted and most loved friend stood by the dark lord his smug grin mimicked that of Voldemort. He knew what they were planning, part of him went out to the Potters in pity, but his own hate for James was beginning to blind that small show of emotion. The Order was prepared if Voldemort indeed did decide to rid himself of the meddlesome Potters, so why should he care? He didn't and that's what bothered him...  
  
He had been so deep in thought he had not even noticed the Dark Lord request his attention, until that is a sharp pain gripped his insides and pulled him in Voldemort direction, and onto his knees beside him.  
  
"Were is your mind this night Severus Ssnape?" Voldemort hissed into his ear, his hot and foul breath washed over Severus as if Voldemorts mouth was the very gates of hell, full of rot, pain, and anguish.  
  
Severus' eyes looked over his Lords face, sometimes he really thought that behind this wicked mask was Lucifer himself "My mind strays to the bidding of my Lord and master, I have to admit I am curious as to what he has planed for the night"  
  
He was answered with a grin which confirmed his suspicions, James and Lilly Potter would not live to see morning.   
  
Severus Snape, Professor Snape, jumped slightly hearing his name being called he looked over his advanced 7th year potions class and came upon a most familiar hand.  
  
"Hermione Granger" he groaned.  
  
It was no surprise to anyone he hated every last being in that bushy haired, know it all, Gryffindor. 'Only one more year, just one' He thought looking her over 'An entire year' This thought made his stomach turn. 'It's only been...' he glanced and his pocket watch '15 hours since they had arrived and already she has a question' he smirked at her and looked back down at the lesson plans he had been working on before he had dozed off. He was so wonderfully rewarded with a frustrated huff coming from her direction.  
  
"Professor" Hermione raised her hand even higher, if that was even possible. "Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Granger for speaking out of turn" He didn't have to raise his voice his words alone were powerful enough to show his annoyance and building anger.  
  
"I was ONLY trying to get your attention, I have a question and you haven't acknowledged me, even though I have had my hand in the air for over ten minutes" came her irritated reply.  
  
This little outburst pushed what little patience he had over the edge to come crashing down, breaking into little bits.  
  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor Miss Granger, and three days of detention after dinner starting today" He growled shooting daggers at her with his eyes.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard, the second day of school she received three detentions, and had lost her house sixty points. Her eyes began to well up with tears, a scowl set firmly across her face. 'How dare he' she thought.  
  
"Miss Granger if you are going to cry I suggest you wait till you are out of my class, or learn not to be such so infantile"  
  
She could hear Dracos cold harsh laugh from behind her left shoulder, usually she would have Ron or Harry there to tell him to shut it, but they had decided they would avoid Potions if it wasn't mandatory. Three nights with Professor Snape was going to be hell, then again, without her close friends this entire year was going to be hell.  
  
...................................... ...........  
  
Ok, short chapter, but this was a good ending point, and just for everyones information, NO these three days are not going to cause a 'sweet budding relationship between Hermione and Snape" 


	2. Dreams of fire

AN/ I own none of these characters....I do however own this plot. The rating is a hard R, for violence, sexual content, and strong language. If you cannot handle any of these themes please do us all a favor and turn around and limit your search to g - pg 13 ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .........  
  
A soft rain played against Snapes window, he had always liked the rain. The smell, the pleasant lack of light that came with it, and most of all the calming sweet song it played when it fell. 'Figures' he thought 'one of the few things that bring you joy, is something that so many seem to hate. That's just you, and you have no one to blame but yourself, you chose this path Severus. New doors have been open because of this, great doors, but not for you, never for you. They need you now more than ever, Potter is getting older, he is becoming more powerful, and the Dark Lord is feeling it. It will be soon Severus' a genuine frown of pain came across his face 'Then what purpose will you serve, you can't work for the Ministry, they would never trust you, you will be Professor Snape, forever, your going to die here Severus, alone, nothing more than a washed up old teacher.' Snapes frown deepened, he knew it was true. His tired looking eyes closed "A light, a small ray of light is all I ask, a small piece of hope that..."  
  
His eyes flew up quickly and his mouth drew shut into the tight lip scowl he was so well known for when the door to his class opened slowly and Hermione stepped in. He could see Potters and Weasleys eyes peer at him at she shut the door behind her.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Granger" he growled staring her down "for not knocking"  
  
Hermione said nothing, not daring to invoke his wrath as she had earlier that day. She could handle detention with the ill tempered, rude, sarcastic, wicked, EVIL....Her face flushed in anger. She had pitied him when she found out more about him in the 5th year, but since then that had drained away, and this took away every bit of pity she had for the snake. 'I hope he falls over and dies, right here in front of me' a smirk spread over her lips.  
  
"You won't be smiling for long Miss Granger" somehow he had made it from his desk to hers without her hearing, and was now looming over her "Over the next 3 days you will be writing a five foot essay on the difference between the Lilly Fire Rose, and the Black Lilly Fire Rose, and if you do not complete this task you will receive 3 more days of detention and a new report to work on, and just so I know you are mot working on this outside my class..."  
  
The look in his eyes were cruel, a small black flame seemed to burn deep inside them as he pulled a gold chain from out of his pocket.  
  
"This Miss Granger will forbid you to lie to me, if I find out that have been working outside of detention, you will receive not 3 days but an entire 2 weeks of detention, and trust me Miss Granger, what I will make you do will be nothing short of a Novel."  
  
Hermione was close to biting through her tongue to keep from saying anything as he placed the chain around her neck.  
  
"Now Miss Granger, are you romantically interested in Ronald Weasley?" He didn't know much about the bushy haired little wench, so it was the only question that came to mind.  
  
Hermione blinked trying hard to keep her mouth closed but it opened and she choked out a soft "Yes". She could see the victorious grin on his face as she pulled the parchment from her back and went to work.  
  
Somehow, she wasn't quite sure how but she had gotten through her first detention with Professor Snape without receiving more. She now stood before the Fat Lady her hand throbbing painfully, she had filled 2 feet of parchment, with one of the most boring subjects she had ever written about.  
  
"Red Imps and Lemon Drops" she muttered and the portrait swung open.  
  
Only a few 4th year were in the common room, huddled up over in the corner laughing and talking. She missed those days, Ron and Harry never wanted to sit and talk like that anymore, their minds were always on something else. Serious things, like the War that was slowly brewing, she only sighed. 'Their right to be worried' she told herself 'but, couldn't they just once go out and explore the castle in Harrys inevitability cloak, forget about all that's going on' She came to her room and pushed the door open and was greeted by room mates who were playing some teen witch game. She was too tired, too depressed to care as she slid into the night dress and into bed 'I wish things were the way they were 7 years ago'  
  
Everything was in a haze, smoke filled every corner of her room. There had to be a fire or something, but that would have been easily put out she thought as she jumped out of bed and out the door. Fire surrounded her in every direction, but through it she could see figures, it was Harry, and something else. She walked closer till the flames came just a foot away from her, burning her skin and eyes. She squinted, Harry was holding his head, backing away slowly from the other person, they were hooded, but still she could feel the hate that dripped from them. She saw the figure extend an arm out quickly and then she watched in horror as Harry fell.  
  
Sweat was dripping from her body, she was still in her bed, safe, but that dream, it seemed to real. She had to talk to Dumbledore. 


	3. Trust

Dumbledors cool blue eyes looked over Hermione with love and concern, much like a father looks over his frightened child. They were all like his children every single student under his care, even the ones that had long left the school. He had to admit some of them were perhaps a bit confused, and maybe going down the wrong paths, making the wrong decisions, but he still loved them none the less.  
  
To see Hermione like this troubled him, she really was frightened, he tried his best to assure her that no evil would enter the castle as long as he was present. She hadn't said a word though, only worried her bottom lip and let her eyes drift to the floor. There was something else that she wasn't telling him, maybe something more to the dream. His eyes studied her harder, that wasn't it, but what else could it be.  
  
"Hermione" his voice was calm and soothing "there is something you are not telling me"  
  
This made her squirm a bit, he always knew, always. She eyed him some wondering how.  
  
"Headmaster, what if evil is already in the castle, and it right under your nose and your not seeing it" there was an underlying bitterness in her words, something the headmaster was not used to hearing from a Gryffindor, let alone the brightest Gryffindor he had ever seen before.  
  
"What to you mean Hermione?" there were only a few times in his life he had ever been confused, and this was one of them. He sought to keep the confusion from his voice but he was sure even a first year would have caught it.  
  
Now she was studying him, deep honey brown eyes were set firmly on him, her face twisted in thought contemplating if she should tell him of not.  
  
"Professor Snape, Headmaster, I KNOW he's a double agent, but.....can you really trust him, I know that figure wasn't Voldemort sir, it was Snape I know it was. He hates Harry everyone knows that....and he is constantly in the preasance of the Dark Lord, are you sure he could be trusted"  
  
Her eyes fell to the floor.  
  
Dubledor was taken aback by this, he had known Snape since the age of 10 when he first arrived here at the school. If Hermione only knew what he had been put through maybe she would think differently, but that was not his place to talk about the Professor to a student. "Hermione, the professor is indeed not very fond of Harry, but he would give his life to save him if he could, he would for any student for that matter" Dubledor though about that for a moment, it was true, he knew it was there were many occasions he had risked his life to save a student. There were rare instances the Death Eaters would get hold of a student, and almost every time he was able to save them and still keep his cover. If he had been caught, it would have meant his life and the students.  
  
Hermiones expression was not a happy one, the look in her eyes crushed him. She hated him at that moment, and without another word she rose from her chair and swiftly made an exit.  
  
"If you only knew Hermione if you only knew  
  
............................................................................ ........................................................................ Short I know....and half way done with the next chapter though, much much longer. 


End file.
